I am Godreel
by Skylinemaster
Summary: I have taken over Heaven as its new ruler. Now I will correct the flaws of man and the supernatural with my Angels in Heaven. My will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Those who stand against me shall have destruction cast upon them from the Heavens, for I am a just God.
1. Godreel's Angels

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the sequel of My name is Ezekiel. I hope you will enjoy this as much as you did with My Name is Ezekiel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or High School DxD

* * *

 _In the beginning, Godreel created Angels. His Angels._

I put the horn down and glanced at the prostrating Angels in the room.

"Get up."

I commanded, and they obeyed.

They all stared at me with their big eyes and determined looks.

"Flaws."

They're so weak.

Not fit enough to be the new Seraphim of Heaven.

"You all stood beside me, rebelled with me. For that, you shall be rewarded."

Gadreel's face, stoic before, now beamed with excitement.

"How, boss?"

He asked.

"Please, call me God."

I walked out of the Throne Room, onto the steps, and looked at Heaven.

I saw the faces of those standing guard, their faces in awe.

I smiled, at all of them.

"It is time, for your rebirth, in my image."

* * *

I absorbed the grace of the Archangel Michael and two other Seraphim. They don't provide that much of a boost to my power, but they gave me wings, their wings.

Something strange happened as a result, and I am entirely unsure of the reason why.

When I materialize wings, fourteen shadowy wings appear. I normally have two wings, so this is far better.

I focused, and the wings became solid golden wings.

I tested my wings out, discovering that I could teleport.

Teleportation is something I long lacked after falling from Heaven. This is a good skill, because it is tedious to have to travel to every place by foot or by portal.

For the Angels rebirth, I need the Human Tablet, and I must return to Earth as a result.

I ordered the thirteen Angels to get glass jars and a single clay bowl. I then ordered them to wait in the Throne Room after completing their task of finding a pure Human.

I teleported to my room, noticing the night sky once I arrived. It was still night time, so time must run differently in Heaven than it does on Earth.

I picked up the Tablet and thought of the place to perform the ritual as consecrated ground is needed.

I returned to Heaven, as the entire place is consecrated ground.

"Boss."

They all said, standing up from the chairs beside the meeting table. I see their Human leaning against the wall. He is an old man with gray hair, and a gray beard. He is wearing the clothes of a priest, and is staring at me with a somber gaze. Most likely a priest.

"Wrong."

I responded. I am not their boss.

"God."

They all answered correctly.

"Did you prepare what I asked?"

I asked.

I can see their glass jars and the single bowl on the table.

"Of course."

Gadreel answered.

"Line up with your jars."

The thirteen of them lined up, with Gadreel nearest to me, and Castiel farthest from me.

I pulled out my blade from before and grasped it with my left hand. I looked at Gadreel, whose eyes are firmly fixed on the small blade I am holding.

I gave it to him, causing him to hold the jar in one hand, and the blade in other.

"You will all be given new life as my Angels, better ones."

I said as I stared at the knife in Gadreel's hand.

"But you need to first cleanse yourself of what you are right now."

I focused on Gadreel, and our eyes met.

"Slice your throat, let your grace into the jar."

Judah, who is standing next to Gadreel, opened Gadreel's jar as he was incapable of it as both of his hands were occupied.

Gadreel didn't move after I commanded him. I tilted my head at this.

"Is there hesitation in your heart? Do you not trust your God?"

I asked him.

His face became conflicted as he slit his throat in one jerking motion.

His grace, as well as the absorbed grace, flowed out of the wound and into the jar before it was shut. Gadreel is now as Human as the other Human in the room.

I healed the wound as I called the Human over.

"You will not feel pain, Human."

I removed a substantial amount of blood from this Human's vessel and replenished them immediately.

I distributed the blood evenly to each bowl as I sent the Human back to his place.

I then created water in each bowl and blessed it, so now the only part is the soul and the incarnation.

I removed a soul from Gadreel's body with a thought, and placed it in the bowl.

I levitated the bowl and mixed the ingredients.

"This should work. Haec nova, quae producit animam gratia Angelus!"

The soul grew and flickered before it started to beat. All of the doubters eyes were on the soul, and Gadreel's own were looking at the beating soul with eager intent.

The soul became a tremendous white light, then into a vapor as it whirled around the room before entering Gadreel.

When the light died down, we could all feel it.

An Angel was turned into a Human, and then back into an Angel, a stronger one.

I then looked at the awestruck faces of the rest of the flawed Angels.

"Do you no longer doubt your God now?"

* * *

After transforming the rest of the Angels into my Angels, I descended to Earth to perform one little task.

It might have slipped the minds of others, but nothing escapes the memory of a god.

"Hello Rias."

I said to her.

She jumped out of her seat in fright, her hands were covered in that demonic power of hers. I am standing with my back towards the window, and she is standing right by her desk. Her chair was half way across the room, given how much force she must have pushed it on her way to her feet.

"How long…"

"Just now."

She started, but I finished her thought.

I tilted my head towards her.

She is still wearing her school uniform, yet it is night time. How strange.

"Rias."

I said as she stared at me.

"What?"

"It is time for me to uphold my end of the bargain. Assemble your peerage members."

I told her.

I felt the four presences of her Peerage members materialize behind me as I stared at the moon in the night sky.

"Rias!"

"President!"

Akeno and Kiba, respectively said that.

I felt lightning being shot at my back as well as Kiba materializing a sword.

I turned around, dispersing the lightning from the room.

I then heated up Kiba's sword to a temperature that forced him to drop it or else he would suffer great burns.

"He isn't here to fight."

Rias said to them.

"She is right. Do they know of your plan?"

I asked Rias.

"No. Everyone, he is helping move. We will run away together. Run away from it all. Together."

She said this to her Peerage, who all nodded and shouted their approval.

"Shall I begin?"

I asked.

"Yes, we are ready."

She said.

They clustered together, holding their hands together as their belongings touched their feet.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Scale Mail covered my body as I thought of the world to put them in.

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I glanced at them as I raised my right hand up. I snapped my fingers, and they disappeared.

Yes, I can still sense them in the reality that I created for them.

Their reality mirrors this one, only there are no Devils or Angels. They can still use their powers though, if need be.

It is a fitting solution for them.

I smiled as I returned to Heaven.

God, no, I will always provide a way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, and review. Tell me what you think of this story and what you want to see in it by reviewing.

The next chapter is tentatively called The Purge of Man, so be sure to read that when it comes out.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. The Purge of Man

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of I am Godreel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or High School DxD

* * *

 _The Righteous will rise, and the False will fall. This is the will of Godreel._

"We need to let the world know of my return."

I told my Angels as they congregated around me in the Throne Room.

"It is possible. We could call a meeting of all the factions of Christianity. A meeting of the priests, the Pope, and Protestant pastors."

Kushiel stated.

"Yes. A meeting of the leaders of Christianity. It is also a good time to tell them of the change in leadership."

Gadreel stated.

All of this sounds well.

"I see. Where shall this meeting be held?"

I asked.

"That was my department. There are millions of followers throughout the world, and many clergy to lead them. There are about three million pastors in the world. There is no Human space that can fit that many people at once."

Puriel said as she stepped forward.

"That is understandable. I shall make a separate dimension for all of them to gather."

I said as I thought of her answer.

"Well, how about we make the separate dimension similar to St. Peter's Square? It is large enough to accommodate everyone. Also, everyone can hear you in your alternate version."

Good. Good suggestion my child.

"This shall be done."

I commanded.

"But when? Such a large amount of people cannot move all at once."

Manuel added.

Indeed.

"Brother is right. For us to send word of this meeting and the Humans to prepare, it would take at least a week, if not two."

Puriel said.

"Indeed. This meeting shall be held in two weeks then. The portal to the meeting in the alternate dimension will be in 's Square."

I said, before thinking of something to add.

"Make sure as many clergy members are there. I want them to see their new God."

I finished as everyone turned to go.

"Gadreel, Esdras, Castiel, a moment please."

The three stopped and turned back around towards me.

"There is something I've been meaning to do. We need to strengthen the forces of Heaven from any threats. Who are the strongest warriors of the Christian sects?"

I asked.

"Of the Humans, that would be Dulio Gesualdo. His title is the Strongest Exorcist due to his prowess in fighting High-Class Devils. He has a powerful Longinus-Class Sacred Gear that he has mastered."

This Dulio seems to be a great asset to us.

"This seems like a great member of the Church. Please assemble ten of the greatest warriors of the Church. I want to meet this Humans and see will they turn against us in light of everything."

I said as they nodded.

"When shall we have them assembled?"

Castiel asked.

I pondered this for a moment before responding.

"One week."

* * *

"They are waiting in the other room?"

I asked.

I descended to Earth after Esdras called for me.

I arrived in the Church of the Gesu in Rome after Esdras said he assembled the ten Humans for my inspection.

Esdras and Gadreel are with me in the room while Castiel is in the other room with the Humans.

"Send in the first one."

I commanded.

I sat in the white chair facing the white marble doors with Gadreel and Esdras by my side.

The pearly white doors opened as a tall, elderly man walked into the room with us.

"State your name."

I told the Human.

I do not believe the Humans are told of my identity, so how will they respond?

"Vasco Strada, Angel."

He said, kneeling on one knee before getting up.

I feel the strength of his soul from here, and it is quite impressive for a Human.

"Please stand over there."

Esdras said as a group walked in. I turned to Gadreel as a result.

"It is a family of exorcists. The entire family has shown remarkable strength in their numerous battles against the forces of evil."

Gadreel said.

Fair enough.

It is a middle-aged man with brown hair, a middle-aged woman with black hair, and a teenage daughter with brown hair.

The daughter is currently looking at me with a wide-open mouth.

"Issei? Issei!"

She shouted at me as she ran towards me.

Gadreel and Esdras motioned to get up, but I forced them to stay down.

I stood up as the female neared me, grasping me in a hug.

"Who are you?"

I asked, due to their being no recollection of this person in Issei's vast memories.

"You don't recognize me? I'm your childhood friend, Irina Shidou."

Irina?

Irina, yes, there is someone in Issei's memories that possesses that name.

"But aren't you a boy?"

Issei would have asked the same thing, given the belief that Irina was a boy.

Her father started to laugh at this.

"Well, Irina, was very tomboyish when she moved."

He said as Irina turned a sharp glance at him.

"Dad!"

She shouted before she turned back to me.

I looked at her as a small, pained smile appeared on my face.

"It must be painful for you to see me in this form..."

I began.

"What form?"

She asked.

"It will be discussed later, please go back to your family in the line."

A confused expression appeared on her face as our eyes met. We stared at each other for several seconds before the sound of her father's voice brought her over to him.

She walked towards her family as her gaze was still on me. I turned my gaze away from hers and onto the next person, a teenage female with blue hair.

"Name."

Esdras said.

"Xenovia."

…

"What is your name last?"

Esdras asked.

"I do not have a last name."

….

"Okay then, please stand with the others."

Esdras said, looking at bit confused at this.

"Next."

Gadreel stated as a young, bald man with thick rimmed glasses came through the door.

"Ewald Cristaldi."

He said with a small bow.

"Wait with the others."

Esdras said as Gadreel called for the next person.

A slender man with fine white hair appeared in the door. I can feel his magical aura from here.

"Teodoro Legrenzi, at your service."

I nodded at this as he made his way over to the growing line.

Three more people to go.

"This is taking too long. Just send them all at once."

I demanded.

It's strange. Time goes by for us like that, yet patience is still not a learned value for us Angels.

The door opened and three figures came into the room, two male and one female.

"Names."

Esdras asked.

"Dulio Gesualdo."

The blonde haired man said with a yawn. He was hit in the back of the head by the female, who then cleared her throat.

"Griselda Quarta."

She said with a curtsey.

The other male, a handsome faced youth in a tuxedo, gave a formal bow before speaking.

"Gaius of Kent, at your service."

There they are, the ten selected Humans.

Their hearts are very pure, so it might be hard to convince them of father's death.

"Okay, you might be wondering why we called you here today."

Gadreel said, standing up. Esdras and I followed in his footsteps.

"….There are big things happening. Big things."

The two stared at me, which is an indication to continue.

"Yes, what they have said is correct."

I said as I stared at the ten Humans before looking at the ground.

"Let me preface what I am about to say with this…."

I continued after looking back up.

"….He is dead. God is dead."

I said as I heard cries of despair and murmuring from the Humans. I can see that their souls are still pure, but in a state of fluctuation at this news.

I called for a silence over the room, which came after a few moments.

"This news is hard to take in, for all of us. But there is good news…."

I materialized my Scale Mail Boosted Gear armor, without the helmet so they can still see my face.

"….The hierarchy of Heaven has been replaced. Michael and them are no more. There is a new God, in Heaven now….."

I continued as I stared at their shocked expressions.

"….And he has a question for you, all of you. Do you bow before me?"

I asked.

A minute of silence followed my question. Esdras and Gadreel stood beside, looking at the Humans who stood their motionless.

I caught the gaze of Irina again, who started to prostrate before me.

Xenovia was the second one, followed by Ewald. Everyone else soon prostrated, with Vasco being the last.

"Good, you chose wisely. I shall give you all my gift."

* * *

"They are waiting for you."

Puriel said, approaching the Throne with her head towards the floor.

"Is that so? All three million Humans are there?"

I asked, getting up off the Throne.

"Yes God. They are currently waiting for your arrival."

Puriel said as she straightened up.

Good.

Time to greet the clergy.

I teleported to the confined space that Samuel and Gadreel are sustaining.

I stood on the balcony, overlooking the square and the three million Humans there.

I frowned as the stench became stronger. I felt it the moment I arrived here.

I can see the Humans and their souls, many of them tainted black.

Varying degrees of sin are painting on their souls, from gray to the darkest of blacks.

Greed, envy, lust, wrath, gluttony, sloth, and pride. All of them have made their marks of these souls.

This, this is the clergy?!

A gathering place of the morally corrupt and the contemptible?

I need to fix this.

"Silence!"

My voice bellowed in the alternate dimension.

I felt the gaze of the Humans turn upon me.

"T, this was supposed to be a day of joy for I have arrived."

I materialized my Boosted Gear and waved it for all to see.

"Your God walks the Earth, and now I see clearly."

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I eliminated the vocal cords of all of the corrupt, numbering two million, three hundred seventy six thousand and seventy six. Close to eighty percent are corrupt filth.

"I removed the vocal cords of the sinners, for I do not need to hear more blasphemy and false tongues from you."

I am about to purge the Church and humanity of these false teachers and prophets.

"Those who teach preach with malice in their heart shall have none."

I turned the hearts of liars and sinners into dust.

They felt to the ground as their blood stopped flowing through their body.

I sustained the life of the millions as I am not done making my point.

"The words you speak of are heavy. May you feel the impact of your lies."

I compressed the gravity around the heads of the liars, causing them to scream but no sound came out. I gradually increased the pressure before the heads exploded.

The souls of the corrupt linger about in this space now.

I called them towards me, absorbing them as to prevent them from powering Hell.

Ah, their souls are further enriching my body.

I feel rejuvenated again.

I stared at the remaining, worthy, pure humans as I thought of something to say.

"Fear not children, for I am a just God. The ones among you who are righteous shall be fearless, but the ones who sin shall learn of the lesson I taught just before you…."

I said as I thought of the perfect way to end my statement.

"Now go, my children. Tell the world of the word, that the righteous God walks the Earth."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Please leave a review telling me of what you think. This story needs feedback, am I writing well, what needs to be included?

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. And of the Fallen

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of I am Godreel.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

 _And the Fallen shall rise again and pass through the Gates of Heaven._

"God!"

Gadreel greeted me as I returned to Heaven.

"Hello Gadreel."

A look of horror appeared on his face as I said these words.

I tilted my head, wondering what caused such distress in my second Angel.

"What is the matter?"

"Your face."

He said.

..

"What about my face?"

I questioned as he summoned a mirror in front of me.

Yes, this is a problem.

Cracks, very long cracks run all over my face.

I stared at my vessel's hands, which have open sores and scars on them. They are even worse than before.

I smiled a little bit at this.

"Issei is the perfect vessel, but even he cannot hold this much power."

I said as I thought of what to do.

This body is breaking at the seams, and my healing is not working.

I need to lessen the amount of power I have.

"Gadreel, please call a meeting of the others and Asia."

* * *

They all lined up in front of me, all twenty one of them.

The original ten Angels, the ten Angels that were formerly Human, and Asia.

I addressed them of the situation I have.

"My vessel's body is breaking due to the vast amount of souls I possess. I am going to pass some of the souls onto you."

I said as some of the new Angels gasped at this.

I focused my grace and began to expel over a million souls from my body.

I intend to give each Angel 50,000 souls, leaving me with over a million.

I pushed the souls out, leaving over a million souls to dance in the air.

I then controlled the movements of the souls, channeling 50,000 into each of my Angels.

They all looked euphoric as the souls flooded their bodies and gave them strength.

I then glanced down at my vessel's arms and hands.

I feel less powerful, but the marks are still here.

"This is your gift of strength. You will never be outmatched now. Everyone is dismissed except for Asia."

Everyone walked out of the room slowly, except for Asia, who walked timidly towards me.

"Asia, heal me with your Twilight Healing."

She nodded and put her hands over my left arm. I felt the healing of her Sacred Gear as green light appeared.

She removed her hands after a few seconds.

What?

It didn't work.

T-this is troublesome. What do I do now?

I turned to Asia with a smile.

I stared at my left arm, and then back at Asia.

This is problematic. I will not use the Boosted Gear as much now.

It is said that Lucifer drank Demon blood to strength his imperfect vessel, Nick.

I wonder will drinking Angel blood have the same effect.

"Asia, can some of your blood?"

* * *

That was good.

I felt my body strengthen from consuming blood, first from Asia, then Gadreel, and then the rest of my Angels.

I created a mirror in front of me, showing that part of the cracks sealed up. They were still evident on my body however.

I let my Angels heal up, as even though they are Angels, they still need to replenish their blood supply. Their healing takes care of wounds, not loss of blood or fluid.

The rate of blood regeneration is accelerated in Angels, and the amount of blood I drank shall be replaced within a week.

As they healed in Heaven, I started the third task that I intended to have complete while as God.

I descended to Heaven, specifically to an apartment building in Japan.

I find it strange that they would meet here, a place that is close to my vessel's house.

I stared at the dark hallway in front of me and the Japanese style sliding door at the other end of the hallway.

Three powerful energy signatures chattered among themselves behind the door. There are many other beings similar to them all around the apartment complex, but they are the only ones within this unit.

I walked towards the sliding door, and opened it. A dark room with three men sitting around a table with a lamp in the center appeared in front of me.

The three stood and looked at me, their eyes wide open.

I looked at the room, which was quite dim. There are no other beings in the room here beside us four.

The one in the center, the most powerful of the three, stood up as I entered the room.

"So, you must be the new God."

He chuckled to himself.

He tilted his head towards the side as he stared at me, his eyes in a serious position.

"Not as strong, but close to it."

He said as I looked at him, before turning my glance to the other two in the room who still sat down.

He must be the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"I take it you are Azazel of the Grigori?"

He nodded before turning to the other two.

"Let me introduce you to my humble organization. This is Shemhazai, and this is Baraqiel."

Shemhazai and Baraqiel. Shemhazai is the name of a Cherub, and Baraqiel is an Angel under Raphael if I remember correctly.

"Your Lieutenants? Where did Kokabiel fit into your little organization?"

I need to see what this organization is all about. If they are deemed evil, I will destroy them. If not, I will let them live, and possibly grant them amnesty.

A pained look appeared on Azazel's face after I mentioned Kokabiel.

"These are some of the leaders. As for Kokabiel, he is a rogue warmonger."

Azazel said to me. I sense no lies in his words.

"Is that so? Then, who killed me? They were Fallen Angels."

Issei, he was rescued by me and served as my vessel. I hunted down the Fallen who almost killed him, and I need to know if there are any more like this. Any more Fallen that need to be destroyed.

"You are talking about Raynare and them? They were only supposed to watch you! I don't know why she wanted to kill the boy. I just wanted them to observe his Sacred Gear."

Azazel stated. Okay, still no lies in his words.

"Your little organization seems to be out of control, and I should obliterate you like I did Kokabiel….."

I could, but I won't.

"….I won't though. I am going to offer you a deal."

The one on the left raised his eyebrows.

"A deal?"

Shemhazai asked.

"Yes, a deal. The deal will call for an immediate cessation of hostilities among Heaven and the Fallen Angels. There will even be a way back to Heaven for your constituents in the future."

Azazel looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"What is the catch?"

I said to him.

"There are three parts. First, complete and utter allegiance to me. Second, you shall not admit new members. Third, no humans shall be harmed by your organization under your watch. Violation of any of these measures will break the deal."

This plan is two staged. It will prevent anyone from giving shelter to any currents Angels who might fall and conspire against me. There will be no Fallen army to march against God.

Azazel put his finger to his chin and pondered this for a moment before glancing back at me.

"And if I were to refuse?"

He asked.

I questioned what I would do then.

"I could destroy you and your constituents. Hunting you down until there are no more of your left."

I noticed the one on the right hardened. Baraqiel is his name?

Strange, his aura seems close to that of Akeno of Rias' Peerage. Perhaps they are related.

He looked at Shemhazai and then at Baraqiel before staring at me. Baraqiel and Shemhazai nodded at him, and he back at them.

"We accept. I need a few days to tell everyone in my organization though. There are many that I need to reach to get them to stop their activities."

This is understandable.

"I will permit this."

I was about to teleport out before a thought came to my mind.

I turned my gaze to Baraqiel, and smiled.

"Your daughter is fine."

I said this before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

I teleported a few miles outside of the room, landing in a clearing outside of town.

I felt a familiar presence approach from behind me. There is another, unfamiliar, presence beside her.

I turned around to greet this familiar person as I wanted to see her again for a long time.

"Hello Ophis, long time no see."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Imagine Issei starting to break down physically, just like Lucifer did in Season 5. Issei cannot contain Godreel.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Reviewing helps me as it gives me valuable feedback from you, the readers. The more reviews I get, the better my writing becomes, so please tell me what you want by reviewing.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. God, Lucifer, and Ophis

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of I am Godreel.

"Speech."

[Dragon Ddraig/Albion]

'Mental communication.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

 _The vessel of clay is mended with mortar. The vessel of God is mended at the hand of a God._

I tilted my head at the unfamiliar person beside her. It is a young male with silver hair, but the thing that stood out the most was his aura.

It is immense, far greater than Kokabiel's.

There is also a Dragonic presence around him.

[Be careful partner, he is the White Dragon Emperor.]

White Dragon Emperor? Ah yes, Ddraig mentioned to me in one of our conversations.

White Dragon Emperor, his eternal rival.

"Who is this?"

I asked as the young man stepped forward.

"I am Vali Lucifer."

He said with a smile.

Lucifer?

Interesting. I feel his aura. Much stronger than that of Rias or Sona's.

Yet, it feels diluted, like it has been tainted.

Yes, he must have some Human blood within him.

Perhaps he is half-Devil, half-Human?

A Cambion?

"Hello, I am God."

I greeted. Vali's eyes became wide open as Ophis tilted her head.

"God?"

"Yes. I am God. I have overthrown Michael and the rest of the Seraphs. The Earth will be remade in my image."

I said as Ophis stared at me.

"Your vessel."

"Yes. Consequences of my possession. Issei just can't handle it."

I glanced over at Vali, who has a wide grin on his face.

"To think that I would have the chance at defeating God that holds the Boosted Gear…."

He said to himself before he pointed a finger at me.

"Fight me."

?

Fight him?

"Why would you want to die?"

I asked.

No one challenges God and survives.

"I'd gladly welcome death if it comes at the hand of a powerful God at the end of battle. Let's start!"

[Dragon Booster!]

!

A gauntlet appeared on his arm. One of pure white.

That is the Dragon within him. The White Dragon.

"To fight with a God…. I shall use this for you."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Armor materialized on his body, just like it does with mine.

!

He rushed at me with superhuman speed, though that isn't surprising as he isn't Human.

'Ddraig, what is the power of the White Dragon?'

I asked the Dragon within.

[A power related to dividing. The Boosted Gear doubles power, while the Divine Dividing halves an opponent's power while adding it to the Divine Dividing user.]

'What a troublesome skill.'

[It is. That said, he needs to touch you for him to divide you, so stay away.]

'Understood.'

Vali Lucifer would be a great asset for Heaven, I need to neutralize him and bring him to Heaven to see if I can cure his Devil nature. I know of the cure for Demons as Metatron imprinted that and many other tidbits of information into my mind, but I am not sure if it will work with Devils.

I teleported away from his charge, and reappeared behind him.

[Dragon Booster! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

I do not know of the power of this Lucifer, so I need to be careful, even if I am a God.

I put my palm out, pushing his body into the ground with telekinesis.

He flew at the ground, but managed to arch his body so that he just skidded across the surface of the ground before hovering over the ground, opposite of me.

I pushed him again with my mind, but he managed to resist.

Amazing that he has such a resistance to this.

"So, this is the power of a God? This is it! This is what I live for!"

He held his palm towards the sky, generating hundreds of magical circles. From them, demonic energy balls rained down towards me.

I snapped my fingers, causing the balls to dissipate into nothingness.

Vali charged at me while I did this, causing me shock at the distance he was able to cover.

How shall I neutralize him without killing him?

Hmm, let's see if the common methods the Winchesters used on Demons apply to Devils.

I teleported away from Vali before I caused Holy saltwater to rain down from the Heavens.

I noticed no effect on Vali. Hm, perhaps his armor is preventing him from being harmed by my saltwater?

This isn't working, so I need another strategy. There is no time to draw a Demon harming sigil, so I will need to place him in a confided area until I know of what to do with him.

"Vali, you are to be neutralized until I find out what to do with you."

I snapped my fingers, but nothing happened to him.

Is he blocking my ability to send him away?

[Boost!Boost! Boost!]

I tried again to send him away.

His magical resistance must be great due to Lucifer's blood running through him, but I never thought it would be this much.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

I snapped my fingers again, and this time he disappeared.

I sent him to the dimension where I sent Rias and her peerage.

He will stay there indefinitely until I find a way of neutralizing his Sacred Gear and restraining him.

I descended to where Ophis was standing.

I dematerialized my armor as Ophis's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Your vessel."

She said.

Yes, I know.

These boosts are not good for my vessel.

I materialized a mirror in front of me.

This is not good.

It is much worse than last time.

Deep cracks all over my body. My face is dry and ready to crack at any moment. My grace is holding this vessel, just barely.

"Yes, I know. Issei just isn't strong enough to hold me, the God of Heaven. That is why I have been trying not to use boosts unless it is necessary.

"I can help."

I doubt that.

"How so?"

I asked.

"My skin."

She said as she tilted her head. I could see her eyes following the cracked lines of my vessel.

She held up her hand with her palm facing towards me.

"Your skin?"

I questioned her.

"Dragon skin, is very powerful."

That makes sense. The hide of Dragons is well known for their toughness and resistance to damage.

Well, this vessel will then be mixed in with Dragon skin.

'Ddraig, is there any downside to accepting her skin?'

[I don't know partner. I have never known Ophis to skin to others.]

'But Dragon skin is very powerful, correct?'

[Very powerful, especially from her.]

'Very well.'

I turned to Ophis, who is staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Very well, I accept."

I said as some of her hair turned into snakes, which fell to the ground.

The snakes slithered towards me, six of them.

Two of the snakes stopped at my feet, while the other four leapt at my body.

Two latched onto my face while the other two latched onto my arms, one on each.

The snakes bit me, causing me no discomfort at all as I felt my vessel morphing. The molecules are charging from Human to Dragon.

I can feel the power of the Dragon hide, their strength compared to my Human skin.

What a monster I've become, accepting help from a Dragon.

Get this out of your head, it is necessary and God does not need to apologize for anything.

The snakes fell to the ground, void of life after they bit me.

"Thank you Ophis, I feel a lot better now."

I said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"One more thing."

She said.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"I know, your way home."

!

You do?

…

Wait.

Do I want to go back there?

The Winchesters, Castiel, and the Angels despise me.

Metatron might think I've fled and turned traitor.

No, I must go back there and change what they think.

No longer will I be Gadreel, the Angel that let Lucifer in.

Yes, I shall return as a God.

I shall bring the Angels back to Heaven and create peace on Earth.

That is what I shall do.

"How? How do I get home?"

"Great Red."

She said.

That is the name of the Dragon that lives in the Dimensional Gap. That Dragon is also her arch enemy and the reason she created the Khaos Brigade.

"What about him?"

I asked.

"He guards the path."

?

"Path?"

I questioned.

"There is a portal in my home. He guards it. The portal leads to your world."

Portal?

Yes. This is how I shall get home.

I should not take on Great Red yet though. With this power, I still do not think I can kill Ophis easily yet, so the same applies for the Great Red.

"Thank you for this information, Ophis. Now is not the time to battle him yet."

A small frown appeared on her face as I said this.

"I will gather my army and wage war on him in due time, Ophis."

Her face returned to its previous position after this.

"I see, I shall depart then."

With that, she vanished.

There is still much to do in this world before I depart for my own.

I teleported to Heaven, with the thought of my own world firmly in my mind.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Godreel knows of a way back home, but don't think his reign here is over. It is far from over.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Especially review, which helps me grow as a writer.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
